Alternative Endings
by Queen of Luna
Summary: A series of one shots and drables I'll add to it occasionally and may continue some into stories. (Wolflet, Jaciter, and Kaider so far more coming) Rated M for some sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Wolflet

"I told you I'm fine," Scarlet insisted, though her tone was weary. "It's just been a really long few months."

"Ya think!" Emile screamed, "You led a revolution for stars sake! And you didn't even have the decency to call me once!"

"Emile-" Scarlet started.

"NO! You didn't even tell me about Wolf!"

"How did you know about that?"

"It's all over the news Scarlet, you can't not know about that."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Wait what did the news say?"

"They have a picture of you and Wolf gunning down Lunar soldiers together and a fake quote," Emile changed to a high pitched squeaky tone, not that it made much difference to her already ear splitting voice,"And now a quote from our exclusive interview with Scarlet Benoit and Ze'ev Kelsey, 'I love Scarlet, she has the ability to shoot a man one moment and be kissing one another. She's done both to me.'"

"Well, that's partially true. I did shoot him and kiss him on the same day."

"You love him!" Emile screeched.

"Okay, okay, I love him. Happy?"

"Yes! Now if you'll excuse me I have to feed your chickens!"

Emile hung up leaving Scarlet even more annoyed than before. Cinder was making her do a press conference thing in about ten minutes and had only bothered to tell her a half hour before it started.

"Miss Benoit?"

"What?" Scarlet snapped looking up to see who it was. Just another guard. There were too many of them in her opinion. She could protect herself, and if she couldn't she had Wolf.

"The press conference is about to start."

"I thought I had ten minutes?"

"All due respect ma'am but I told you that ten minutes ago."

"Oh sorry I must have talked longer than I thought."

Scarlet followed the guard through a series of hallways to a large room with even larger windows. Scarlet marveled at the view for a moment before looking around. There was guards lining the walls forming a protective barrier. She scowled at each and every one of them before continuing to look around. In the front of the room there was a large desk with seating for nine people. On the desk were nine microphones and two bottles of water at each microphone. Rows of chairs were set up for the press to sit in.

A pair of arms wrapped around Scarlet waist pulling her close to the unknown person. She spun around swinging her fist for a punch.

"Whoa! It's just me!" Scarlet lowered her fist at the sight of Wolf.

"Sorry, you just never know." she said with an apologetic look.

"I understand. When does this thing start?"

"As soon as Cinder shows up."

A guard opened a set of doors and people started flooding in.

"Well, I guess if we want any privacy we'll have to find another place to 'chat'." Scarlet added air quotes with her fingers, which earned a chuckle and a kiss from Wolf.

"Follow me I know of a closet just around the corner." He whispered.

Grabbing her hand he led her into the servant's halls and stepped into a closet with Scarlet at his heels.

"So, how's your day been?"

"Really Ze'ev." Scarlet deadpanned back.

"Well I thought you might appreciate my asking."

"Good try. Now did we come in this closet just to make small talk or-"

Wolf pulled her towards him and pressed a kiss against her lips.

"Or what?"

Scarlet just pulled him back into the kiss and buried her fingers deeper into his hair. They kissed for a while longer before Wolf's arms began to slide down her back. He fingered the hem of her shirt and lifted it up over her head.

Scarlet giggled, "Are we really going to do this in a closet?"

"Yep." Wolf trailed his kisses down her neck and chest. "It's only the most spacious room in the palace after all!"

She laughed but didn't object.

He slid her jeans off of her, revealing perfectly toned and tanned legs.

"Stars, Scar how can you be so beautiful?"

"That's my secret." she said grinning mischievously.

He trailed kisses down her stomach and legs before yanking her panties down as well. He kissed her sliding his tongue through the folds of skin between her legs.

Scarlet moaned melting at each touch.

All of a sudden her port screen dinged making them both jump.

Cinder: Where are you guys? You missed the whole press conference. You better not be with Cress and Thorne. They didn't show up either. You guys are in so much trouble!

"Well we can stay in here or move to our room. Might be a bit more room there."

"I feel guilty." Wolf said almost too seriously.

"Don't."

"Fine I won't, but I also won't leave here. Actually I don't know if I can I may end up stripping you naked in the middle of a hallway."

He grabbed her and smashed his lips to hers almost lifting her off her feet.

"Slow down Casanova!" Scarlet giggled.

In response Wolf slammed her up against the wall and kissed her even harder.

"Not until I'm done." he whispered with a malicious grin on his face.

Scarlet giggled and kissed him back.

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated. More chapters coming.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jacinter**

"Jacin!" Winter called in a sing-song voice.

Her guard continued to stare at the wall.

"Jacin!" Winter said in a sharper voice. "Levana is no longer queen and you are no longer my guard you are my boyfriend! Now start acting like it!"

Jacin turned to her, "Yes my princess?"

Winter huffed, "No. You will call me Winter and only Winter."

"Ok Winter and only Winter, what do you need?"

"I need you to follow me."

She led him down a long corridor with many twists and turns.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the docks."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

When they arrived another guard met them at one of the royal pod ships.

"Your Highness, Sir Clay." the guard said bowing. "We have prepared your pod ship. Will you need a pilot?"

"No but thank you for offering. Jacin you can fly us right?"

"Of course."

"Alright," she turned to the guard, "if anyone needs us we will be in sector L-15."

"A lumber sector? What will we be doing there?"

"You'll see."

They flew in silence and only started talking when they climbed out of the pod ship.

"Remember those nice people who kept me safe while I had Letumosis?"

"Yes."

"I repaid them." She said as they walked into the sector.

Almost all of the houses had been rebuilt. They were sturdy brick buildings with beautiful yards and flowers in boxes beneath every window. Jacin could tell they were lavishly furnished inside too. The houses were just as nice as the ones in Artemisia.

"Winter how did you pay for all this?"

"I got permission from Cinder to dip into the Lunar treasury."

"Wow. I can't believe you did all this yourself."

"Why thank you Sir Clay, if that was a compliment."

"Of course, my princess."

She nudged his shoulder. He grabbed her waist pulling her against himself and planted a firm passion-filled kiss on her lips.

"Why! Jacin Clay!"

"I'm sorry." he said pulling away from her.

"No!"

"What?"

"Kiss me again."

So he grabbed her and kissed her again. This time she was less startled and melted into him.

"I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Hmm?"

Jacin dropped to one knee pulling out a small, black box.

"Princess Winter Hayle-Blackburn, you are the love of my life and it is my honor to ask you to spend the rest of your life me in marriage. So, Winter, will you marry me?"

"I think I'll pass."

"What?"

"I'm kidding. Of course I will marry you. Now stand up and never call me Princess Winter Hayle-Blackburn again."

 **Sorry this was so short. Jacinter is just hard for me to work with. Thanks for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. More chapters coming.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaider**

Diagnostics check complete. All systems stabilized. Rebooting in 3...2...1…

Cinder's eyes fluttered open. Only to be shut again when met with the harsh lighting of whatever room she was in.

"Is she awake can I see her?" a distant voice filled the room.

"She will probably be confused and not able to talk much."

"I don't care can I see her?"

"I suppose, just be gentle and try not to stress her out too much."

"Cinder!" Kai burst into the room.

Before she could say anything he kissed her, came up for air and kissed her again.

"Kai! All I'm wearing is a towel!"

"I'm very aware." he said grinning mischievously.

"Kai?"

"And I am also aware that in five seconds you probably won't be wearing that either.

Cinder gasped as Kai did just as he had promised. He threw the towel on the ground and kissed her all up and down, cyborg limbs and all. He groaned as he kissed between her thighs and around her waist.

"Kai what if someone comes in here?"

"I've already given your guards the order that no one goes through those doors until I tell them otherwise."

"Well alright then."

She undid the button on his pants and he kicked them off easily while still kissing her. He only paused to pull the rest of his clothes off and get on top of her in the hospital bed.

"Cinder?"

"Yeah?"

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this to you."

"I'm sure I have some idea of-" she was cut off as he slid inside her.

Someone groaned, Cinder wasn't sure who. He kept kissing her neck and collar bones as he went in and out of her.

"You okay?"

"Just afraid that you might hit a wire."

"Do you have wires in that area? Wait is this even possible with cyborgs?"

"No wires in that area, and yes it is possible, cyborgs can have sex, they can also get pregnant just as easily."

"Well I would be honored to be your baby daddy."

"The world may not like that."

"Who cares."

"The world."

"Screw the world."

"Okay then."

They went on for a while until Cinder didn't have the strength to keep going.

"Cinder?"

"Hmm?"

"Stars I love you."

"Thanks?"

Kai chuckled.

"Do you love me?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Of course I love you."

"Well good. Now we should probably get dressed before they get suspicious."

"Kai they probably already heard us."

"Good point. Thanks for being smarter than me."

 **Sorry this was so short Kaider is really hard to work with. Thanks for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. More chapters coming.**


End file.
